Belgarion
Garion is the distant nephew of Polgara the Sorceress and the distant grandson of Belgarath the Sorcerer, though in truth his lineage is many times removed from them, through Belgarath's other daughter and Polgara's twin sister, Beldaran, the wife of Riva Iron-Grip, the first king (and founder) of Riva. Garion's father was Geran, a stonecutter in the Sendarian village of Annath and hidden heir to the Rivan throne. His mother, Ildera, was the daughter of a clan chief of Algaria. Geran and Ildera were killed after a Grolim sent her into premature labor while he had Pol out looking for Garions grandmother. After Garions birth he set fire to their home, and he (Garion) was taken by his aunt to live on Faldor's farm. He lived there in ignorance for 14 years. He was watched all his life by Chamdar, the man who killed his parents, until he would be old enough to be coming into his talents and could be used as a pawn. However, after the "Orb of Aldur" was stolen, he was swept along as his aunt and grandfather left to search for it. Along the way he learned many things about himself and his family, including the fact he's an immortal sorcerer—and is eventually revealed to be the Heir to the Rivan Throne—after which he begrudgingly becomes king. He also falls in love with Ce'Nedra, the Tolnedran princess, who reciprocates, and is forced to marry him by treaty. He then discovers his destiny—destroying the Dark God Torak—and to avoid a bloody war with the Angaraks, goes with his grandfatherand Silk on a journey which ends in an epic duel that he ultimately wins by slaying Torak. He is then married to Ce'Nedra and has a baby boy. Several years later, during which he matures considerably, his son, Geran, is kidnapped to be the bearer of a new Dark Prophecy. Garion follows his son's kidnapper on a trek across Mallorea, and during this time he conceives another child, meets his grandmother, befriends the Emperor of Mallorea and the King of the Murgos (who have been enemies of his allies for generations), and chooses his successor as the "Child of Light." His successor ends the eternal conflict, becoming a God in the process. He returns home for the birth of his daughter Beldaran, although he is told by the Prophecy to prepare for a few more children along the way, as he and Ce'Nedra have hugely increased lifespans, reproductive and otherwise. During the two series, he collects various titles, which he tends to use only when it suits him. From the book Castle of Wizardry onwards, he holds the titles King of Riva, Overlord of the West, and Lord of the Western Sea, Keeper of the Orb of Aldur, and after Enchanter's End Game takes on the title of Godslayer. Through many of the books he also bears the title Child of Light (he also bears this name in the Mrin and Darine Codices) Among his most important accomplishments are the slaying of the god Torak in Enchanter's End Game, and his decision to choose his successor for the term 'Child of Light' at the Place Which Is No More in The Seeress of Kell.